Gaz Łzawiący
by Luna666
Summary: To gaz. To tylko gaz.


Nie wiedział, kiedy padł pierwszy strzał. Była ich cała seria. Zabarykadowany za skrzyniami złodziej miał pistolet maszynowy.

Sherlock wpadł za ścianę, przeklinając cicho pod nosem. W ostatnim momencie umknął przed kolejną kulą. Odetchnął głęboko i rozejrzał się uważnie.

John. Gdzie John?

Dopiero po chwili dojrzał go po drugiej stronie sali. Kucał za jakimiś pudłami, oddychał ciężko, uśmiechając się szeroko w jego stronę. Miał być na randce z jakąś idiotką, ale gdy usłyszał o szczegółach sprawy, natychmiast popędził za detektywem.

Pozostawało czekać na Lestrade. Dali mu znać, że potrzebują wsparcia. Złodziej prawdopodobnie miał sporo amunicji.

Detektyw poderwał głowę, gdy pomieszczenie wypełnił dźwięk dzwonka. Spojrzał z przerażeniem na Johna, który ze zgrozą wpatrywał się w telefon.

Mary...

Sherlock siedział w bezruchu, patrząc bezsilnie na przyjaciela, gdy człowiek, którego ścigali, otworzył ogień.

Och, głupi John. Dlaczego nie schował się za jakąś ścianą, tylko wskoczył za drewniane pudła? Dlaczego nie schowali się razem? Dlaczego, dlaczego, dlaczego...

Nie krzyknął, widząc jak pierwsze kule przebijają stare, przemoknięte drewno. Pośród wszystkich odłamków, drzazg i dymu, nie widział wyraźnie tego, co działo się po drugiej stronie sali. Nie musiał. W tej chwili nienawidził swojej dedukcji, tego, jak doskonale widział oczami wyobraźni kule wbijające się w ciało przyjaciela. Kule miażdżące kości. Kule dziurawiące organy.

John.

Nie. Na pewno nic mu się nie stało. Na pewno odskoczył. Schował się.

Ostrzał zakończył się. Kurz powoli opadł. Sherlock Holmes milczał, patrząc na coraz bardziej widoczne zwłoki. Nie. John na pewno tylko udaje.

Gdzieś w oddali słyszał krzyki policji. Brzdęk pękających szyb. Huk padających na ziemię pojemników. Syk gazu.

Gaz łzawiący.

Przeczołgał się powoli w stronę przyjaciela.

- John - położył rękę na ramieniu lekarza. Nic.

Przysunął się bliżej. Słyszał mokre mlaśnięcia krwi, gdy ciecz przesiąkała przez materiał jego spodni.

- John. Nie wygłupiaj się. Obudź się.

Nic.

Przewrócił go na plecy i niemal zaklął. Dziury. Ile dziur.

Gaz powoli dostawał się do jego oczu.

Miał ochotę wziąć pistolet Watsona, iść do tego fiuta i wpakować mu cały magazynek w mózg. Zamiast tego chwycił ciało przyjaciela i przytulił mocno.

- Proszę. Otwórz oczy.

Czuł pierwsze łzy spływające po twarzy.

Wtulił twarz w jego ramię. Chciał usłyszeć jego głos, jęk, że ma go puścić.

Pokój wypełnił huk butów i krzyki policjantów. Nie było strzałów. Poddał się. Dlaczego nikt go nie zabije?

Mary. To jej wina. Gdyby posłuchała Johna, nie dzwoniła teraz, poczekała... Nic by się nie stało.

- Sherlock...? - Dobiegł go głos Lestrade. Stał zaraz za nim. Kiedy się tu pojawił? Detektyw czuł się, jakby znajdował się w jakimś odrealnionym świecie. - Jezu... Sherlock.

Policjant chwycił go za ramię i odciągnął od Johna. Wciąż trzymał go w ramionach, ale teraz po raz pierwszy mógł spojrzeć w puste oczy przyjaciela. Ręka mu drżała, gdy wyciągnął ją przed siebie, by przymknąć mu powieki.

- John, on...

Urwał. Nie był w stanie tego powiedzieć. Więcej gazu dostało się do jego oczu.

Jak John mógłby być...

Jeszcze raz, ostatni raz przytulił swojego najlepszego, pierwszego i prawdziwego przyjaciela. Zaraz mu go odbiorą. Na zawsze.

Łzy spływały mu po twarzy. Nie płakał. To tylko ten cholerny gaz.

Położył prosty bukiet kwiatów na ciemnej płycie, którą zdobiły złote litery ułożone w słowa - Doktor John Watson. Mary nie pojawiała się tutaj. Nie pozwalał na to. To jej wina.

Minęło tyle czasu, ale nadal nie był w stanie się z tym pogodzić. Jak mógłby? Od czasu tego feralnego dnia rzucił się w wir pracy. Brał sprawę za sprawą. Z każdą zagadką coraz bardziej ryzykował. Zapominał o jedzeniu, ale... nawet dużo spał. Bo wtedy John był z nim.

Łzy zaczęły spływać mu po twarzy.

Nie płakał. Po prostu od tego strasznego dnia, gdy jego przyjaciel... Tamtego dnia jakaś cząstka gazu łzawiącego chyba została pod jego powiekami i sprawiała, że czasem oczy mu łzawiły.

Zaszlochał.

To tylko ten cholerny gaz.


End file.
